Kyuubi Tale
by katklaws
Summary: Three years after Naruto returns from training, he snaps and vanishes. Now it’s the elite jounin, Hinata’s, job to bring him back but an old crush seems to be getting in the way… [NaruHina obviously]
1. Past and Present

I like this one a lot. It'll get a lot better later.

**:-;-:**

_**Chapter One**_

_(You don't have to be read this first part to understand the story but I just thought the demon fox deserved some recognition. But you do have to read the part after this, 'The Present' to get it)_

_Kyuubi's Tale_

The Kyuubi hadn't always been the demonic, human-killing monster he currently was. In fact, he used to completely different. This is the Kyuubi Tale.

The nine-tailed fox's first memories made him growl when ever he thought of it. Kyuubi had been sitting beside his two siblings when his most precious person returned. It was a figure of sheer power, a beast he had surpassed by far.

He and his siblings jumped up and began yipping like dogs, a trait Kyuubi was not proud of. The great fox creature that towered above him was the one and only guardian of the feared Kyuubi, his mother. In her steel crushing jaws were two unfortunate deer that had strayed from their herd. The pups wolfed down their meal and their life went on as usual.

One afternoon, their mother did not return. Kyuubi and his sister and brother sat at the entrance of the cave, now the size of adult red foxes but still pups. With no food, no protection they wandered. Kyuubi's brother was immediately killed when he fell into a stream. Now Kyuubi and his sister were left alone. They ate whatever strayed into their path, grasshoppers, bugs, mice, whatever they could get their paws on.

Kyuubi's sister eventually died of starvation. Kyuubi sat at her side uncomprehending her death, only whining and pawing at her, begging for her to stand again. After he finally left his dead sister he stumbled miraculously onto a dead caribou, almost picked clean by other scavengers. There he ate well for the first time in three weeks. Then he fell asleep until a familiar scent crossed his nose. His mother!

Kyuubi was on his feet following the scent until he saw the mountain of reddish fur that was his mother. He yipped in joy and bounded forward, only to stop and scent something strange. It was a scent he caught from his sister after she passed away. He crept forward cautiously and sniffed his mother's face. It carried the horrendous smell of death. Still, he fought with himself whether to try and wake her. His sister hadn't gotten up, but he knew his mother was stronger. He gently licked his mother's muzzle but there was no movement. He whined piteously and nudged her again. She was dead.

Kyuubi staggered away, realizing his mother would never rise nor would his sister. He had looked over his mother from all angles, catching her fear-scent and another creature's scent. He didn't recognize this creature or creatures. But he was filled with undying rage. Everything he loved was gone and he vowed to destroy that creature and all its kin.

For years and years he wandered, becoming wise and strong. He never forgot the image of his mother's lifeless eyes nor his sister's. He never forgot that creature's scent and when he finally found a creature with the scent, he killed it. When he was standing over the dead creature he realized that this was one dead creature but he had three of his kin die. He searched mercilessly and destroyed a creature's family of six. The blood on his claws and mouth seemed to enrage him even more. He went on a rampage and attacked village after village, leaving only death in his wake.

Then he came upon Konaha and met his fate. Now he sits in his chamber inside a boy, pondering what could of happened if his sister had walked fifty more steps to the dead caribou or if his mother had stood up even though she had died.

_The Present_

Naruto became obsessed in finding Sasuke. He trained everyday for the chance to go on a mission to find him. Having felt he broke his promise to Sakura, that Sasuke was almost sacred to her, finding the traitor was his top priority.

Hinata continued to watch from afar. She saw Naruto lose his always-cheerful attitude and his silly smiles over the next three years. He never cut his ties with friends but he became ever so slightly distant. Hinata could see him daydreaming with such an empty stare, not angry, not sad, just blank and empty. Naruto grew into a handsome young man, his shoulders becoming a bit more broad, his intelligence increased (significantly).

Naruto's promise to Sakura had gradually taken over his life. Naruto had retreated into himself, constantly muttering to about why he would possibly want to leave and where he went. His confusion became anger, as Sakura had gotten over it partly but he sensed the deep emotional scar that remained. He blamed it on himself. Naruto trained rigorously, literally pushing himself past his own limits and still making it to his home at night (maybe not _every_ night).

Still, Hinata watched from afar, as Naruto plummeted further on his downward spiral. She noticed how he had begun to rely of his inner demon's chakra so greatly. She had been there when Naruto had snapped. He was on the verge of a rampage when Hinata had finally stepped from the shadows and restrained his immense power with a simple touch on the shoulder. Naruto had whirled around and snarled at Hinata in blind fury then realized who he had threatened. That was when Naruto realized he had wasted years on trying to save Sasuke and decided to finish it once and for all.

Then Naruto was gone. He simply vanished without a trace. He had even gained the respect of some the villagers by successfully completing assigned mission after missionbut it didn't matter to him anymore.

Then for three years Hinata was in shock. She had been trying to get Naruto's attention ever since the beginning and it hadn't been enough. When she should have called out, she had only whispered. When she should have waved she only glanced up shyly. It hadn't been enough. During those three years, Hinata trained so fiercely, few recognized her.

On the third anniversary of Naruto's disappearance, Hinata felt she was ready to leave. With a backpack full of supplies, she left Konoha and set foot into the wilderness.

Oh, how wild the wilderness can be. A storm lashed out a mere day after Hinata set out. She sat in a dreary cave for who knows long running over her plan. If Naruto was looking for Sasuke and Sasuke was looking for Itachi and Itachi was with the Akatsuki near the Hidden Village of Sand then Hinata must get to the Hidden Village of Sand. The only problem with that was the Hidden Village of the Sand was hidden, hence the name.

Hinata's eyes had taken an even lighter shade. Her hair had grown and the forehead protector had eventually migrated to her forehead. The young woman's attire hadn't changed much but her altered personality made her unrecognizable. As she sat in the dreary cave with the cold seeping into her body, Hinata pulled her blanket tighter and wondered for the millionth time what Naruto would look like now that he would have adapted to the wilderness.

Hinata felt her eyelids drooping and didn't care to try and keep them open for she thought the storm would last awhile…

Bright blue eyes scanned the ridge of mountains, attempting to spot any movement. Sasuke's scent was here very faintly. That was what always happened. It was like Sasuke was teasing Naruto, always leaving some small sign that he had been there but only to be miles away. Naruto cursed angrily and punched a hole through the stone wall beside him. The demon-boy clenched his sharp teeth in frustration. His glowing, orange-red tail swung from side to side regally.

Suddenly the boy's head jerked up. A long forgotten scent was being carried on the breeze. He turned wide-eyed to the mountain that loomed behind him. _No_, he thought. _It couldn't be…_

:-;-:

Please, _please_ review!


	2. Together, For Now

Here's chapter TWO, guys! Enjoy! and please review!

:-;-:

_**Chapter Two**_

Naruto clawed up the mountain at utmost speed. The scent was fading and he knew if he lost it, it would take a miracle to find it again. The demon-boy could feel the air become colder rapidly as he tore at trees to climb faster. Naruto swallowed to make his ears pop from the elevation change. _I know this scent_, he thought desperately. _I must find it, I must return to her._

Hinata slept soundly until she felt an immense chakra present. It automatically disturbed her. She mumbled confusedly and sat up with a stretch. The jounin already knew that was the wrong move to make. The intruder was aware of her now. She could feel it dart closer. Hinata gave a gulp. This person's -no it couldn't be a person- chakra was simply enormous!

Her lavender eyes opened and she was physically stunned by blood red orbs. She registered the blond hair and pointed teeth. She recognized the way he stood and the way he breathed.

It was Naruto. Naruto had come to her.

Naruto could not believe it. There she was. Just simply sleeping in a cave in a random mountain. Her whitish eyes entranced him as they did the time she had stopped him from releasing his rage on everyone. Naruto was one powerful human being.

Sitting directly in front of of her, and unable to stop himself, Naruto promptly buried his nose under her jaw bone, drawing in her scent to be sure it was really his lost love.

Hinata breathed in sharply as the demon-boy sniffed her neck which scent shivers down her spine. For the first time she noticed his glowing orange-red chakra fox tail. It waved back and forth quickly, almost like Akamaru did when he was excited. Hinata applied the memory to this moment. Naruto had a tail, though … and it was making her giggle. It was light, fluttering giggling that she hadn't made since before Naruto became obsessed.

Hinata's laughter must have struck a memory. Naruto pulled his head back and cocked it to one side, going from killer look to puppy face in seconds. She must have thought this very funny, also.

Hinata quickly placed a hand over her mouth to repress the all-too-welcome giggles and attempt to regain some sense. She firmly reminded herself that Naruto wasn't speaking. He was merely watching like a curious wild animal, emphasizing the wild animal part.

Hinata gulped fearfully as she remembered the way Naruto had looked at her when he had snapped all those years ago. The elite jounin whispered timidly as she gently brushed his claw-armed hand with her fingertips, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto growled. That was a memory that made him weak. Weak was bad, the weak got nowhere. He bared his teeth slightly as the intimidating sound rumbled from deep within his chest. Hinata quickly removed her hand as Naruto remembered his friends. These visions resurfaced after many years of being repressed. He shook his head as if he could send them away like water drops on his hair.

Hinata carefully slid back. Naruto was unstable and his reactions could not possibly be predicted. That was one of the reasons why Hinata had become such a remarkable shinobi. She could quickly analyze the opponent and read the environment with ease, much like the famous Kakashi.

Naruto jerked his head up. She was trying to leave. He told himself she simply had the wrong impression. To appear calmer, Naruto sat down with his knees bent and tail curled along the ground beside him. He took a deep breath; he released his face of creases and looked positively serene.

The demon-boy attempted to speak after years of hardly using his vocal cords. A dry rasp came out. Naruto cleared his throat and swiped his tongue over his arid mouth. Hinata had stopped after Naruto had visibly calmed himself.

"Hinata," Naruto finally rasped. The jounin was paying rapt attention now. He had spoken. Was this really Naruto? Or was this demon-boy?

"Naruto-kun?" the young jounin repeated. For a moment, it seemed Naruto didn't respond then he glanced up.

"Hinata," the demon-boy growl-spoke. "Hinata mine."

_Uh oh_, was the intelligent thought Hinata had as Naruto got to his feet. He had a ragged appearance though he wore normal ninja attire. Hinata winced as the notorious boy raised his well armed hand then sighed with relief as he held it out to her. Hinata took it timidly and Naruto pulled her to her feet with ease. He took her in a friendly embrace then stepped back.

Hinata stood with her mouth hanging open slightly. Naruto had already pulled away but she still felt those strong arms around her and the well-toned chest covered by mere clothes against her own body.

She took in the demon-boy before her through half closed eyelids. His irises still looked like round orbs of angry fire. Naruto's cheeks still had the three whiskers on each except they were know highly defined and thick against the color of his skin. The red-orange chakra tail was held low and without tension, a sign of tranquility. Only the upper canine teeth protruded past his lips and his fingers which harbored the claws were bent slightly, not held out rigid nor clenched in a fist. His blond hair was untamed; it reached his lower back and, instead of controlled, thick spikes, the tip of each clump of hair seemed literally splintered. His pose was neither perfectly calm nor hunched angrily. It must have been a side effect of being permanently on his toes like an actual fox to be always alert.

One hand suddenly tensed, as if ready to slash out but he breathed and let it relax. Then the demon-boy signaled to her pack and supplies.

Once those items were repacked, Hinata pulled the whole bundle onto her back swiftly and wondered what exactly Naruto was planning. The young jounin turned to the demon-boy. He kneeled with his back facing her and glanced over his shoulder. Hinata blushed as she realized what he intended to do.

Moments later they racing down the mountain at an incredible speed. Hinata wrapped her arms tightly about his shoulders, careful not to choke him but determined not to open her eyes. Naruto's hands were held at the back of Hinata's knees so she knew he could not use those if they were to fall. The last thing Hinata had wanted was a piggy-back ride but she felt it would be dangerous to deny Naruto.

Hinata peeked through one eyes fearfully they were nearing the foot of the mountain. Naruto was turning north towards some unknown destination. Hinata breathed sharply and closed her eyes once again.

They came to a gradual stop. The demon-boy let Hinata slip to her own feet. The jounin staggered and promptly fell. She blinked in surprise at their surroundings. They were residing within a dimly lit cave, comfortably warmer than the other. Naruto offered her a hand again Hinata was again surprised by how easily Naruto lifted her up.

Suddenly, the demon-boy's claws lashed twice. He struck each side of Hinata's face, leaving six symmetrical slices. Hinata cried out in pain and fell towards the ground. Naruto whipped out and caught the jounin before she hit the ground. He slowly eased into a sitting position.

Hinata curled in a fetal position. _What just happened? Why did Naruto-kun do that?_ Hinata moaned inwardly. Suddenly she felt a cooling touch on her bloodstained face. The girl's eyes shot open. This had suddenly gotten very strange. Naruto was cleaning the wound … with his tongue. He was licking the wound clean and the blood away. Hinata felt her face redden instantly.

The demon's spit would instantly stop the blood from flowing out and skip the drying part of healing. Immediately, the three wounds on each side of her face become irremovable scars.

Naruto traced these tenderly as the pain from an open wound was removed at once from Hinata. She blinked at the sudden change and looked up into Naruto's red eyes. They contained a loving care that she had not everseen before.

"My Hinata, mine," he crooned softly. Hinata touched the marks as she realized why he had marred her face. He had marked her as his own, his only, his mate.

:-;-:

So tell me what you think, please! the more reviews, the quicker that updates!


	3. Gone In a Flash of White Light

I'm SOOOO sorry for the slow updating but I have a lot of stories to work on! Please review!

:-;-:

_**Chapter Three**_

Hinata woke on a roomy, cool bed. It wasn't uncomfortably warm like it always did when she slept in her own bed. She smiled contentedly as she hugged her soft, white pillow. Then the jounin's face creased with confusion. She knew her bed by a certain scent. These blankets had a scent that took her a moment to recognize.

Naruto.

Hinata placed a hand on her cheek and felt the indentations that Naruto had marked her with. The girl opened her eyes in a quick blink. In the back of the demon-boy's lair, the sunlight was hardly any help but the jounin saw the far-off light of the entrance. It was broad daylight. She rolled back onto her back and stretched.

The jounin gave a small surprised eep when she saw Naruto watching her. His eyes were half-closed and his posture implied that he was rather relaxed. He was perched on a ledge on the opposite wall from the bed that was level with her.

Hinata sat up, which alerted the demon-boy. His chakra tail twitched. Naruto met Hinata's lavender gaze with red orbs. "You sleep well?" he asked casually. The jounin was utterly stunned for a moment.

"Y-yes, I did, thank you," she replied. Naruto had remembered much during the night. The touch of Hinata's hands and the sound of her frightened voice caused Naruto to force himself to remember. He hated himself for scaring the jounin he loved.

Naruto slid off the ledge nimbly.

"Hungry?" the demon-boy inquired. Hinata nodded sincerely. She gave a squirm as her stomach made a ravenous growl. Naruto vanished suddenly then reappeared at her side, sitting contentedly on the bed. He held out an apple and a plain-looking glass of water. After that meager bit of food, Naruto pulled the same baffling disappearing act and returned with a small plate of cooked meat. Hinata decided not to ask where it came from but was very gracious for the nourishing food.

That was when Hinata realized Naruto hadn't been living purely like a wild creature. He had a spacious bed (even if there was only one), lighting, food that was thankfully cooked and manners. It was the fact that the demon-boy had taken on such a lonely disposition and used the Kyuubi's chakra so greatly, it permanently altered his appearance that made him seem feral.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said politely. "I still must find the traitor." Hinata blinked. _Oh yeah, Sasuke,_ Hinata thought. The jounin had forgotten about the Uchiha in all the chaos of the last few days.

"How long will that take?" she replied. Naruto observed the way her whisker marks moved slightly when she spoke and felt a bit of possessiveness take over again. The demon-boy wrapped his arm about her shoulders and pulled her closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Hinata easily fell into the grasp without resistance. It felt so natural now.

"I don't know."

:-;-:

Sasuke spread his demonic wings and took to the air. The secret he had harbored and fed for many years was resurfacing as a scent enveloped his mind.

The Uchiha heir had escaped Orochimaru grasps barely with his life. After a four year struggle, he was finally free now that the snake freak was dead. Sasuke was still determined to slaughter his older brother who still evades him cleverly.

This scent was a person's, aged, female and was recently frightened. Sometimes his sense of smell scared him. Hinata was near this place. She was the only girl that hadn't goggled at him whenever he went by. She modest and kind, from his memory. The only one Sasuke truly liked was near.

Meanwhile, Naruto had been alerted by the wind. He planted a peck on Hinata's cheek and literally teleported to the cave entrance. Sasuke was close … and coming closer. Naruto could tell that his destination was in their vicinity.

Hinata lifted herself gracefully from the bed with a luxurious stretch. She saw her shoes placed neatly beside the bed along with her pack. The young jounin glanced about nervously and noticed Naruto standing attentively outside. Hinata carefully removed a set of fresh clothes and, standing against the wall to hide herself, changed quickly.

The demon-boy bit the tip of his tongue to keep from turning around. He heard the rustle of clothes and the quiet swish of garments being dropped to the ground. _Turning around would be a dirty thing to do_, Naruto reminded himself as he closed his eyes tighter against the sun's light. The boy opened them instantly as he pictured the jounin. Naruto growled at himself. That was the wrong thing to think!

The jounin swiftly folded her old clothes and placed them in her pack as Naruto suddenly appeared again. She gave a little jump. Hinata was trying her best to get used to that. The jounin retrieved her simple-looking shoes and slid into them. The demon-boy just watched silently until Hinata was on her feet.

Naruto wasn't sure of what to do. Should he warn Hinata of Sasuke approaching? Should he just wait for the traitor to come?

Suddenly a cold wind swept into the cave. The bright candles and warming fire were instantly put out. Hinata shuddered as she subconsciously leaned into Naruto's arms. A dark chakra was nearing. The demon-boy grew slightly rigid as he recognized the sinister force.

Sasuke felt the two chakra forces emitting from the cave. He already knew who they were. Hinata: the only one he loved, and Naruto: the one who swore to capture him and return him to Konoha. Not only could the traitor sense who the two sources were, he could sense what they were feeling. Naruto was tense, he already knew he was approaching. Hinata was obliviously calm.

A fight was looming in the close future.

Naruto placed a kiss on Hinata's forehead than disappeared. He reappeared at the cave entrance as darkclouds began to blot out the sun. Sasuke had arrived.

He stood atop a tall pine tree, looking down at the demon-boy whose chakra had begun to manifest itself around Naruto. Sasuke sensed Hinata was hidden further into the cavern. Suddenly Naruto flung himself up the tree, jumping soundlessly higher and higher towards the traitor. Sasuke plummeted silently in a power dive, his dark wings held rigid, making careful adjustments to meet Naruto head on.

The wind had died. The sun was blocked by grey clouds. There was not a sound for the animals of the forest were disturbed by the two dark chakra forces. A roll of thunder sounded and the fight started with an explosion. Sasuke threw a modified fire blast at the approaching demon-chakra wielder. The black flames swirled into a magnificent flame dragon. It locked onto Naruto and dove for him.

Naruto sent a force field blast of translucent red chakra and obliterated the daunting creature. He, in return built up small spheres of crimson chakra in his palm and threw them, one after another, blazingly fast. They fought gravity as Sasuke came closer. They nearly hit their target. Sasuke raised his arm, waved it in one dismissing motion and a surge of dark chakra blasted them away.

Hinata pulled on her jacket as she rushed out the entrance. There was Naruto fighting the source of the chilling force.

The demon-boy threw himself upwards, surrounded in the burning, red shell of demon fox chakra. He gathered the chakra in his right hand, forming the deadly Rasengen modified by the demon fox. It was a swirling sphere of blood red power.

Hinata's eyes were sharp and when they saw Sasuke crafting a deadly, violent indigo-colored Chidori, she was no longer there.

Her mind flashed back to a moment years ago as Naruto was brought into the hospital, unconscious. Later, the story was explained to her. In a, what was called at the end of a 'final showdown', Naruto and Sasuke faced each other with Rasengen to Chidori.

She quickly calculated their power now to power in the past. They had nearly killed each other before. If the strength of Naruto's Rasengen and Sasuke's Chidori were combined now, she, them and the forest would be incinerated.

Hinata rushed forward, running in classic ninja style. Time seemed to slow down now. Naruto was to her far left and Sasuke was to her far right. They were darting ever closer, the mere presence of the jutsus causing the ground to tremble.

The young jounin held her arms out as she ran what seemed much to slow.

Her mind imagined what would happen if the two jutsus met.

Naruto would aim for Sasuke's face and Sasuke would do vise versa. Their transformed hands meet, each jutsu matched evenly. The two enemies would besurrounded in the dark, swirling sphere of chakra. It burned their skin but still they struck at each other. Hinata's eyes watched as Naruto and Sasuke slowly came closer and closer but in her mind, Hinata saw Naruto's claws would stretch forward. She saw Sasuke's fist clenched so hard, the skin was becoming paler.

The great explosion would soundlike a roll of thunder magnified a thousand-fold. Hinata could almost feel the force blow her. She imagined her arms crossing slowly over her face.

The forest around her was instantly obliterated while the rocky ground was imprinted with the swirling mass of dark chakra from the demonic Rasengen and horrifyingly powerful Chidori.

A loud crash brought her to her senses, her vision ending in a white flash. The thunderstorm had begun, seemingly raining its tears for the upcoming tragedy as Hinata brought her arms up. She knew what must be done.

Naruto only saw red as Sasuke approached. He only saw red as Hinata placed herself between two of the most powerful beings on earth. The demon-boy only saw red as he met her white eyes, glittering with tears as she raised her delicate hand. Naruto only saw red as he drew his Rasengen-wielding hand back, his blood still hot from battle.

At first Hinata felt nothing except the relentless pattering of rain on her skin. Both Naruto and Sasuke were completely stopped, the hand that held the jutsu interlaced with one of hers. Naruto to her left, Sasuke to her right, both of signature powers, one of crimson and the other of dark violet, lancing up her arms. Then came the obliterating pain. Then there was a white flash of soft, warm light.

And then she felt nothing.

:-;-:

If you didn't get that whole part, Hinata was imagining what would happen and then something in real life happened. I hope that makes sense. Please Read and Review!


	4. Return To Before

yay, new chap finally up! please read and review!

_**Chapter Four**_

Hot tears of frustration and distress rolled down the demon-boy's face. He cradled Hinata's unmoving, battered form in his arms. Sasuke had disappeared into the gathering shadows with wide unblinking eyes. He hadn't murdered Hinata, had he?

Naruto's enraged red gaze fell onto the motionless shadowy person far ahead of him. The demon-boy knew he had to repress that urge to obliterate Sasuke.

Hinata was slipping away fast.

Naruto stood up shakily, gently carrying Hinata in his weary arms. He looked straight up, using the stars to identify direction and location. In the blink of an eye, Naruto was gone with Sasuke hot on his tail (not literally).

The demon-boy ran faster than he had ever before. He was a mere blur to the trained eye as was Sasuke who followed him closely. Naruto couldn't help remembering what he had left behind in Konoha when he chased the traitor. He was becoming something as ninja. His friends had always been there for him. Naruto marveled at the fact he had made friends and wondered grimly how he'd react to his appearance now.

_I can't focus on that now_, he reminded himself then a flare of panic rise in his chest, _She's so cold_. Though the wind was loud in his ears, the only sound he really heard was Hinata's uneven, shallow breath.

Halfway through the night, Naruto traveled until he saw the first gates of the hidden-leaf village. He wasn't worried that Konoha might reject his arrival because Hinata was loyal citizen and a talented jounin. They might force him to leave but that didn't really matter as long as Hinata was able to get to the hospital.

Naruto did know he was splattered with the crimson blood of Hinata and he also knew the traitor Sasuke was going to follow him into the village but he would not be stopped. He slowed down at the multiple-story high gates to make himself less apparent against the dark night. He forced his bright red chakra tail flicker out like the last moments of a fire and ran a hand over his wild hair. Naruto gave a burst of energy through his tired body and pulled that mystifying vanishing trick.

Really, to tell the truth, Naruto was running quicker than the eye could register. The Kyuubi container darted over the wall, the only sign of him having been there was the guards' unnerved feeling because of the dark chakra that had passed by. Ironically, the dark, demonic-looking traitor fell right into step behind him because of their months of training together so, so long ago.

They knew how to run together, silently, and they did so expertly to the western side of the town where Konoha hospital was. Naruto now clutched his Hinata closer to his chest, knowing the cold, piercing wind was chilling her already weak body.

The long building was still lit by the hazy yellow-orange, fluorescent lights that cast its dim glow into the street. On one side was where patients were resting after the initial treatments. The other end was the emergency center. Naruto came to a halt before the automatic sliding doors. His courage wavered for a moment as did the concentration he needed to repress his fox-like, crimson chakra tail. It flared up, seemingly eager to by alive again.

Sakura had come far since her training under the fourth hokage. She was a highly respected medic ninja who many looked up to. That exact night Naruto returned with the dying Hinata in his arms was the night Sakura was called to heal a critically injured man at three in the morning. The medic had easily done the job in a half of an hour.

Now as Sakura headed to those automatic doors to leave, she stopped as if a bolt of electricity made her stand rigid. Standing there menacingly, was Naruto, red fox tail swinging slowly, fangs gleaming in the dim fluorescent light and Hinata, bloody, motionless in his arms, his claws wrapped about her. For the first time since her first assignment, the talented medic was dumbstruck.

After roughly two seconds that seemed like an eternity, Naruto stepped forward. "Sakura-chan," he unintentionally growled, "help me."

That made Sakura realize that this was a good time to do something. There was a flurry of action as the medic began giving out commands to others. Naruto let Hinata be pulled out of his grasp. As she was laid gently on a rolling stretcher, Sakura took a glance back at the demon-boy and blinked once, only once, to make sure he would not vanish before her eyes like he had in many nightmares.

"Stay here." Sakura said simply then whirled away. Hinata was being pushed towards an elevator. The medic followed and perched beside the wounded jounin to clutch her ominously cold hand. The elevator closed all too quickly and Naruto watched the unmoving doors for a moment then stalked silently back into the night.

Sasuke immediately made himself visible to Naruto. The Kyuubi container blinked at him, finally taking in that his three-year mission was complete. After Sakura came back, Naruto would be sure to show the medic that his promise was fulfilled.

Suddenly the traitor curled over forward, fists clenched in pain. One arm wrapped over his stomach area. The parting gift Orochimaru given Sasuke hadn't healed.

Naruto instinctively offered him a steadying hand. Sasuke stared at it resentfully through narrowed eyes as if to accept the help was to admit he was weaker. Then a fresh wave of searing pain washed over him, and he reached out to clasp his old friend's claw-tipped hand weakly.

For a long time Sasuke was puzzled as to why the curse seal had not left after Orochimaru's death. Then he realized it was not up to the legendary snake ninja to make to the seal leave. The curse could only exist on a person if he kept destructive hate within his soul, if he kept bitter envy in his heart.

With the plain acceptance of help, the simple relinquish of superiority that defined Sasuke, the darkness that consumed him on the outside and inside died. The strange, featherless wings on his back faded into air and his skin became that same white-pale particular to the Uchiha family.

Sasuke was not the same Sasuke as when he joined team seven nor was he the vengeful, curse-seal Sasuke. This was a young man with the Uchiha name. He had the raven hair of his father and the Sharingan eyes that he was known for. This was the Sasuke who saw the present and looked to the future. He had stepped out of the past.

He let himself be led by Naruto to one of the benches outside of the hospital. He pulled one leg up so his foot rested on the bench and let his chin rest on his knee. He again took on a half caring, nonchalant expression. (I mean, he was still the Sasuke.)

But unfortunately, Naruto could not have an easy change of attitude and forget his troubles. No, still within Naruto was the fox demon that nearly destroyed his village. For a moment, the demon-boy caught a glimpse of the how much he had changed. He compared how the village people had last seen him and how he looked now and knew that the worst was yet to come. (a/n: might I say, that is a big difference)

Naruto was taller, feral-looking and intimidating, to say in one sentence and with dawn approaching, the time to face the village was looming in the future darkly. Not only that, Naruto was stunned into a quiet stillness from what Hinata had done to protect him. The demon-boy shuddered fearfully as he remembered how very cold Hinata had felt against his chest when he carried her home. There hadn't been the slightest flicker of doubt that she might not survive.

Now his mind as filled with shadows of his loved one's death.

The sound of the automatic door made Naruto come out of his stupor. There stood Sakura, slightly frazzled and tired looking but not dark with bad news.

"Naruto, Hinata has had a blood transfusion and has had her arms bandaged. She will live."

Sakura nearly jerked out of Naruto's relief laden embrace that wrapped around her from fear of his claws and fangs. After so many months without even a glimpse of him, the mere scent of Naruto brought a flood of memories ... of the entire team seven. His head rested on her shoulder for a moment then he gripped her hand and led the medic outside. Naruto's pace became a bit quicker and his face became of a grim look of seriousness.

Sasuke forced himself to his feet though waves of pain that seized his body. Sakura swooned the moment she saw him but only for a second. Her finely honed medic skills told her Sasuke was in great pain. She let him lay his arm over her shoulders to be led into the hospital, to have the medic heal the strange wound Orochimaru had given him.

That left Naruto alone in the dim fluorescent light the was cast onto him from the long building. His mission was finally over. Hinata was alright. But Naruto could not simply 'change back' to the old Naruto. The face he had now, the fangs, the claws were with him for the rest of his life. Could he live with the visage of the demon that nearly destroyed Konoha where he was to spend the rest of his life?

:-;-:

yes, there will be at least 2 more chaps. thanx to my reviewers and please review!


	5. Blue to Red to Blue

yeah! the fifth chap! sooner than usual. now, on with the reading, then reviewing, hopefully.

:-;-:

_**Chapter Five**_

"_I brought some extra rice cakes. W-would you like one?" _

Hinata knew she couldn't be alive after that but she didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on. She did know what she was seeing- a memory that was long forgotten by both Naruto and herself, nor would she remember it once she awoke as dreams often scuttle away once consciousness returns.

_The small blond-haired boy before her rose his eyebrow in suspicion. The two were very young, but for Hinata's entire life, she had been simply attracted to him. They were at the park where the children in that area of Konoha frequented and, as she usually did, little Hinata brought a small snack with her._

_She wasn't sure why she offered it to him. She would learn later on in life but now, his hand reached forward and brushed against her own as he lifted the snack away, her heart gave a little leap in her chest. _

_Naruto and Hinata, both just over the age of four sat side by side that day in the park and ate together and, though both forgot the event as the years rolled on, were able to just relax. Naruto could not just 'relax' like he was now for the villagers were persistent tormentors which caused him to eventually become silly in the eyes of others for his challenging, stubborn attitude. Hinata, pressured as the Hyuuga heir to train and succeed was happy to just sit without the judging gaze of her father boring into her soul._

The young jounin's pale eyes shot open. She felt the weight of a hand on her side. Her arms were folded limply over her chest, but Hinata couldn't help but feel a spark of hope in as they gave a painful twinge. They were not completely dead. Her head lolled to the side as the energy from the initial shock of being alive wore down instantly.

Naruto sat there, his eyes alert though the dark, sunken look there revealed how tired he was. Hinata saw things becoming more focused as a tall form, though slightly hazy, appeared in the doorway. Instantly, the young jounin recognized the bright pink hair, though darkened by time and cheerful green eyes.

Hinata swiped her tongue over her mouth as it had become dry from being asleep for so long. She attempted to lift her hand to grip Naruto's but she found the strength she needed missing. Hinata decided talking would have to do.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata rasped. The demon-boy only tiredly murmured a few reassuring words in reply.

"It's good to see you awake, Hinata," Sakura said as she entered the room, carrying a clipboard for something or another. "Naruto hasn't slept for twenty-eight hours to stay by your side." Hinata's face flushed red and Sakura laughed.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Hinata whispered as Sakura left, sensing the tender moment was not for her ears, as much as she wanted to see what happened.

"No," Naruto replied, his chakra tail flickering up as his concentration on restraining it once again faltered with his vigilance. His claw-bearing hand seemed to trail upward to clasp her hand but he remembered her injuries and brushed her hair out of her face instead. "It's good, what you did. You saved me and Sasuke. We would have killed each other. I'm the one who should be saying sorry."

Hinata was too stunned to reply but her surprised expression slowly morphed into smiling. "Oh, Naruto-kun!" she breathed happily. Naruto blinked in surprise, his ragged face blank with surprise. This made Hinata realize there was a long, thin scar, hardly visible if you weren't concentrating, running in a diagonal line over his eye to the opposite side of his lower face. It must have been an awful wound, but he smiled all the same.

Then a flicker of concern flared up in Hinata's head. She saw the long, sharp claws as they lay beside her on his hand, the pointed fangs of his upper jaw that extended beyond his lip and the angry red fox-tail that swayed from side to side. How on earth could he go out without being attacked by terrified villagers? Yes, his face was no longer creased with fury, in fact, from just his face he looked rather friendly, save for the pointed teeth and all. But the sharp nails, fiery tail and the dark, overall atmosphere he emitted by having the demon fox's chakra up all the time would only stir up trouble.

The young jounin was struck then with an idea. Since Naruto had reappeared, he had not been using his own chakra. Maybe if he began use his own energy...

"Naruto-kun, have any of the villagers seen you yet?"

Naruto was pretty sure they hadn't though there was a possibility the information of his return leaking out. Tsunade had certainly found out somehow and came, frantic and panicked by the word of his new, deadlier (a/n: I believe he was deadly before but he just didn't show it) form and confronted him in the hallway just outside Hinata's room. The hokage was stunned to find he was less than an inch away from reaching her height but forced herself to be stern and, most of all, not intimidated. She was also surprised by his rather vicious-looking claws and fangs and strangely amused by the fiery tail.

Naruto's attitude had been Sasuke-like cool but stubborn in that Naruto sort of way. Tsunade had to give a word or two of praise and thanks for returning Sasuke, knowing the positive attitude was always helpful with the demon-boy. His arms were crossed over his chest when he called the hokage 'Granny', making her feel a flash of that odd older-sister or motherliness feeling as she did whenever she spoke with him.

Tsunade knew that she now had to tackle the business of his appearance with the villagers but Naruto merely shrugged as she began to speak and went back to sit with Hinata.

After Hinata had asked the question regarding the people of the leaf village, the blond-haired boy merely replied with a shake of his head. _Good_, Hinata thought to herself.

"Naruto-kun, you know the citizens of Konoha won't welcome you because of how you look," she said quietly as her voice gradually became stronger, "So, I thought that if you used _your_ chakra instead of th-the demon's, you might change back to the way you looked before." She had stuttered in apprehension when she mentioned _it_.

Naruto blinked in understanding then closed his eyes to focus. As he sat in a straight-backed, visitor's chair with his hands together, he concentrated on the brighter chakra source in his chest. Naruto had repressed his own for a long time in order to continuously use the Kyuubi's.

For a tense moment, nothing happened. Then, to Hinata's amusement, the red tail flared light blue then vanished completely. Light blue chakra surrounded Naruto in a great flash, though did no harm to the things around him, it seems, only because Naruto forced it not to. The claws became normal and the fangs did also. The flash died down and Naruto breathed in triumphantly.

The young jounin gasped as his eyes fluttered open. His once brilliant blue orbs were still stained blood-red.

They would never change back.

Hinata thought hopefully that, although extremely rare, she knew some people who had red eyes naturally, Kurenai for one. But then she realized Kurenai's eyes weren't simply red but darker, a maroon-type color. This thought led to another type of red eyes, the Sharingan, which were famous but also notorious. Any connection to these would cause mystery which was also known as insecurity which would then led to people being scared. This was bad. Hinata sighed in a defeated sort of way.

Of course, Naruto couldn't see his eyes so when the young jounin did this, he asked uncertainly, "What is it?"

She looked up to him, pale eyes blinking in alertness again. "Your eyes are the same, Naruto-kun."

"My eyes?" Naruto echoed.

Many times, the demon-boy has dipped into the demon's power, making his eyes go from blue to red but not once has he looked at a mirror during these occasions. Also, Naruto never had a mirror in the years he had gone because he had no use for it. (a/n: I'm mean, he was half murderous demon for awhile, why would he need a mirror?)

But, it only took Hinata a moment to realize all this. She was very intelligent.

All of a sudden, a familiar form burst threw the door, one visible eye wide with panic almost, for once showing an emotion besides amusement or boredom.

:-;-:

I've realized something. my chaptors keep getting shorter ... and shorter. i'm sorry. i'll the next chap longer. please review!


	6. New Enemies, Again

yes, i realize i made a mistake at the end! geez, forgetting one little, tiny like 'cousin' ruined my good writing streak.

Here you go! the sixth chapter! and read the thing at the bottom! it's important. and there are still more chapters to come. thank you.

_**Chapter Six**_

_I can't believe it_, the well-known ninja thought in disbelief. _Just like that, they appeared out of nowhere! When exactly did this happen?_

Kakashi had immediately dropped everything he was doing when the news reached him. Having just returned from a rather dangerous mission, the Copy Ninja was tired but Naruto and Sasuke had returned. A new, different strength flooded his body. It was almost the plain yearning to know what happened, to indulge his own curiosity brought it. But then he heard Hinata was nearly killed by Naruto. This was promptly replied with a loud and almost furious, 'What?"

Of course Kakashi, being a bold and rather pushy person he was, had not waited long enough to hear the latter part of the sentence, the one that including '-and Sasuke.' So, with the thought firmly in his mind that his student, the one everyone knew Hinata loved, almost killed her, he took off to the Konoha hospital. It seemed quite a few people were visiting lately.

And this led to the sensei bursting through Hinata's door, before seeing Sasuke, to see the damage done. His one visible eye was wide as his quick pace came to a dead stop. His eye met the blood-red gaze of Naruto and Kakashi could not repress the shiver of fear that crawled over his skin. Naruto did not seem to even resemble the Naruto he once knew.

The red eyes worked liked any other pair of eyes, to see and to learn of the world around them. That's what those red orbs did now; they darted up and down to take in the person before them as the face lit up happily with recognition.

Kakashi mentally berated himself. He knew that Naruto held the Kyuubi within him and he had seen his blue eyes flare red in anger before but to see them now... They were just too normal. _No, Naruto's blue eyes are normal, not this red. This red is only supposed to exist in fury. They're only supposed to be here when his face is twisted with rage!_ A thousand thoughts raced through Kakashi's mind. _How will the village see him? Why are they not the familiar blue? Are they simply... stuck, stained, caught in the rage that is the Kyuubi?_

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called cheerfully, flashing his well known smile with the canine teeth always just a bit sharper than the regular person's. The well-known man blinked once then relaxed. Appearance didn't really matter at all. This was Naruto. Kakashi repeated this to himself as he returned the greeting kindly.

Naruto did not like the way Kakashi-sensei had paused for a few seconds when their gazes met. It seemed that Kakashi, Kakashi of all people, had been... frightened. Not the result Naruto wanted. Would everyone stop and stare in recognition of the demon within him? It was frustrating and it hurt. Naruto wanted to be who he once was and not this image of destruction from years ago. For a heartbeat, Naruto was completely overcome by a wave of despair but he quickly recovered.

Kakashi glanced at the silent but watching form of Hinata and noted the whisker marks there to himself. "What happened?"

It as a simple question and it made perfect sense to ask. But the dark, sunken look of Naruto's eyes still remained. The demon-boy sighed, suddenly feeling more physically and mentally drained than he had ever in his entire life. He met the Hyuuga Heiress' eyes and she blinked sympathetically. Naruto turned around and slumped back into the straight-back hospital chair.

"I'll explain," Hinata said in her soft voice, then added, "briefly." Naruto needed to sleep soon. His eyes were already closing.

Then, just as they began, another face appeared in the doorway as the door cracked open slightly, as if asking to enter. Naruto was alert and standing again, in that sort of constant watchfulness of the fox that he would never be able to rid himself of. Another happily surprised smile spread across his face.

"Iruka-sensei!" the demon-boy said cheerfully but the joyful feeling suddenly darkened as Iruka was stunned in Naruto's gaze, like a deer in headlights.

"N-Naruto!" Iruka managed to say after a small but noticeable moment of shock. "Where have you been all this time?" The question would eventually be answered but for now it was just sounds that were merely put forth to build up weakened bonds. The past teacher stepped across the room and placed his hand on his shoulder, noticing it was unhealthily cold, and smiled. Being the kind and considerate Iruka we all love, he could sense the distress, the exhaustion that rolled off Naruto in waves.

Naruto's eyes became distant and yet another heavy sigh escaped him under the weight of Iruka's hand. He turned and sat back weakly in the now comfortable chair even though it was so hard and cold because it was a place he could rest.

Hinata, who still was watching quietly, spoke up again. "I guess this a story to tell when the conditions are better." Silence met her words but only for a moment.

"I agree," Kakashi murmured as he watched Naruto's eyelids threaten to shut completely.

"How about I take you home?" Iruka offered the demon-boy with a gentle tap on the shoulder. The blond sat up, rubbed his eyes and followed his old teacher without question. Naruto only glanced back in the doorway and called a farewell to Hinata.

This left Kakashi and Hinata alone. The sensei settled in Naruto's chair and he leaned over, his elbows balanced on his legs and his hands clasped together.

"You don't have to explain the whole thing," he began, "but how on earth did you get Naruto's whisker marks?" Hinata flushed a shade of red-pink at the memory.

"All right," replied the young jounin quietly (it seemed her voice would just get meeker and meeker as she retold that event.) And so, between embarrassed pauses, Kakashi listened attentively to Hinata's whisker-receiving tale.

The bed smelled old and dusty when Naruto finally laid down. Naruto wasn't sure that dust had a smell but that's what it seemed like. Nevertheless, the ruffled blankets and unsupportive pillow seemed extremely comfortable now.

Iruka had walked halfway across the town, letting Naruto support himself by holding his shoulder, to help and somewhat protect the demon-boy as he traveled home. The worst part of this was villagers stopping what they were doing and either just staring in shock, glaring with hate or muttering to their companions. Quite a few were actually throwing insults about his weak condition. Some people just shouted 'Monster!' or something like that.

Amazingly, Naruto was impervious to this. It was not like he had been before (not showing that actually it hurt) but now he stared ahead with passive eyes and walked slowly with unaffected pride. After awhile, the word had spread across Konoha; 'Naruto was back, the Uchiha prodigy returned with him and the Hyuuga Heiress has been mortally wounded.' People were becoming too intimidated by rumors to yell at him now but they still whispered things as the demon-boy walked by.

Once at their destination, the past sensei pulled the apartment key out of his pocket (he had been entrusted with it after Naruto vanished), unlocked the door and led Naruto in. The red eyes darted from side to side, obviously noticing how it had changed.

Things had been straightened up by his close friends. Clothes, an assortment of food wrappers and various basic ninja weapons had littered the floor. Hinata had helped clean but had been near tears during the whole thing. They had noticed some posters on the walls of encouragement and such. And then in the kitchen cabinets were row after row of ramen. Naruto had been unpleasantly surprised to find all of that ramen had to have been thrown away for sitting and collecting mold for too long. (More like... running in circles and screaming in panic after a twenty-hour sleeping session.) What was even worse was that he now had to borrow money from friends just for food.

:-;-:

He was a talented jounin now. He had become one before his cousin, whom he still watched and cared for like a little sister. The news had reached him very quickly, being so close to Hinata and all.

He had easily drifted from Naruto's friendship once he left. Once he heard that Naruto nearly killed her, he wasn't neutral anymore. Oh no, he and his cousin'sfather were out for blood. And that wasn't mentioning the dozens of villagers that were already complaining their fears of the returned Naruto to the hokage.

**Announcement!**

I'm sure you noticed that it took longer for this chapter to come out. That was partly because of computer problems but it was also because I needed to get these people's attention! A great number of people have Kyuubi Tale on their Alerts or Favorites list and have not written a single review. i understand writing a review is and boring and nobody wants to do it it's encouragment and critisciism for the author and that's very important. Should I just stop writing? (I won't do that, of course, even if for some odd reason everyone stopped reviewing but i'd be mad.)

It's not that hard to review. So remember, if you review, the next chapter comes faster!

**-And a HUMUNGOUS thank you to all the reviewers! You make authors' worlds go round. It's because of you this chapter came now as opposed to later.-**


	7. Enemy Acts

Yay! Chapter seven! which took forever to write, believe it or not. It's going to be kinda slow, not as good as the others but just as important i am sure of that. So please read and review.

:-;-:

_**Chapter Seven**_

Neji had done quite a bit of research, pulling up many-year-old files and records to discover a secret that might defeat his enemy. Then, just as he was about to give up for the fourth day when he stumbled across something with Akamaru's name written on the tab. Catching his eye, since he had worked and trained with Kiba and his nin-dog numerous times in the past, he pulled the file from the drawer.

Not only was Neji furious that his dear cousin had been so terribly wounded but, in a way, he felt betrayed. Hadn't it been Naruto that had changed Neji's life by telling him to not rely on what you thought was fate and had pushed him to realize this? Then it was Naruto who had snapped and ran away. Neji firmly believed Naruto should have waited for others to join him but striking out on his own had been just stupid. The rather dark, unfeeling Neji had returned after Naruto had gone.

Since Neji was a high-ranking jounin, he had access to this hidden information. Settling into one of the small chairs that lined one wall of the small room, Neji quickly pulled out the official-looking papers and scanned them with his eyes. He blinked. Biological warfare? This was better than he had hoped for. Pausing to contemplate all of his options, Neji slowly realized a master plan.

Roughly five or six years before, a small group of intruders nearly infiltrated Konoha but Kiba and Akamaru were sent after them. Not wanting their secrets revealed, the intruders committed suicide but not before leaving a few wounds on their opponents. One of these wounds was inflicted by one of their own nin-dogs who had been infected with a secret weapon. It was an overwhelming bacteria that forced the victim to lose control of their mind and body, to become a senseless, raging, fighting machine. It was said to work on canines but the effects on other families of animals were unknown and too dangerous to be tested.

The Hyuuga flipped to the next page which were the directions and elements of the vaccine to treat those infected with the bacteria. Neji's hand tightened on the paper as his confidence gave a slight falter. Should he really ... ? Then his head shook and he pulled the remedy paper out from the clip. Setting the folder down, he folded it and tucked it into his inner chest pocket. That way, they wouldn't know what to do.

Neji learned quite a few things on missions. One was of a small, broken building hidden under trees and leaves. The jounin had been searching an expanse of forest during a minor mission to find the very small, unknown settlement. It hadn't been anything important; Neji didn't even stop to inspect it but merely used his Byakugan to see nothing except a dangling sign on the door from a distance.

Instantly, as Neji had read the main report on the strange and deadly bacteria that had attacked Akamaru's system, he recognized the name it had been given, which had been on the sign at the door of the run down house from years ago. He paused again, remembering the time he learned that the demon that had attacked Konoha all those years ago had been sealed inside Naruto. A nine-tailed demonic fox was still a fox, right? A canine that could be infected?

Meanwhile, just after the sun had sunk into the horizon of treetops, Naruto sat beside Iruka enjoying a fresh bowl of his beloved ramen at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei!" the blond-haired ninja said, digging into a fourth bowl of noodles. What Iruka had feared was true, that with age, Naruto's appetite grew. But his teacher had finally managed to distract Naruto from his unending anxiety of Hinata in the hospital. He felt completely responsible for her injuries, as did Sasuke. Their reasons for attacking each other hadn't been very thought through and rather spur-of-the-moment.

Sasuke sat at Naruto's other side, resting his chin in one hand propped on the counter and glaring at him. With his right hand, the Uchiha poked absently at his ramen. He had been forcibly dragged there since Sakura had discharged him from the hospital earlier that day and now he was in a sour mood. Sasuke was almost pleaded to keep him in since Naruto stood quivering with energy just outside the door. The pink haired ninja merely smiled and waved him a goodbye that served as a death sentence for Sasuke as the demon boy pulled him away.

Much like after Naruto's long training with Jiraiya, Naruto went around the village to meet everyone again. The only differences were their ages, Sasuke was there and the way everyone was frozen by Naruto's blood red gaze. Naruto, even though frustrated that his friends were scared of him in a way and he had to explain the Kyuubi and what happened multiple times, was delighted to see everyone again. He even recognized Shino before he could get all depressed about not being recognized.

It had been good seeing Kiba again. He had been the only one that hadn't been stunned by looking Naruto in the eye. He had just kept his superior air and asked why his eyes weren't blue. The demon boy promptly replied with the explanation he had already said several times that day. Then Naruto paused. He had just realized someone was missing.

Naruto's face became creased with thought as he scratched the back of his head in that way he always did. "Hey, Kiba, do you know where Neji is?" Kiba blinked.

"No, actually, I haven't seen him for some time. But I don't he was too happy about what happened to Hinata." Kiba replied, Akamaru sitting at his side, apparently listening to the conversation.

"Alright then. I'll have to talk to him once I find him."

Sasuke, all the while was becoming very bored. He was tired of people gawking at the sight of him and asking him what happened, probably because he was a bit ashamed of his actions. So, as to not create a great commotion, Sasuke slipped away just before Ino was spotted by Naruto as she left a flower shop.

Possibly on a subconscious level, Sasuke wondered back in the direction they had come from that day, towards the hospital. The night they had arrived back in Konoha was a blur to him. The black haired boy had his hands in his pockets as usual, and as he approached the hospital he stared up at the windows glinting in the light. A shiver passed over him even though it was far from cold outside.

Sasuke put his hand to his shoulder where Sakura had grasped it. He remembered how Sakura had been so confident and she hadn't shown those classic signs that she used to that told she was madly infatuated with him. With this realized, Sasuke felt a strange, painful stab in his chest. He felt... bad about the way he had acted. Even though Sakura didn't know this, while Sasuke was in his first years under Orochimaru's rule, if ordered, he would have killed Sakura and this made Sasuke realize how stupid he had been.

Berating himself mentally, Sasuke wanted to back away and not be looked at by the people. A powerful emotional welled in his heart and he didn't know what it was. Sasuke was incredibly sorry and under this terrible guilt was a small fluttering. He didn't know this emotion either, but it was the first sensation of love. His love for Sakura.

As Sasuke stepped into the slow moving crowd of that day to get to solitude, he didn't feel the longing stare on his back from one of the hospital windows. Sakura had hidden her affection for Sasuke well when she had treated his injuries. When the Uchiha had returned Sakura had felt quite a collection of feelings. One, of course, was her love flaring up like a heart warming yet wrenching flame. Another was a fierce anger and sense of betrayal. Sakura had given so much to him and he had just pushed her away without a thought for her.

Then, Sakura realized the intense love she had before had been dimmed and cut down over time as she had pondered Sasuke. She didn't have the silly teen affection for those cool and popular. But still, she knew Sasuke was a good person and she knew that she was in love not under infatuation.

The stars twinkled and flashed in the night sky before Naruto, Sasuke and Iruka parted ways from the ramen bar. And as they settled into their homes, a powerful Hyuuga returned silently and unknown to Konoha, carrying a small capsule that contained what he would use to destroy Naruto.

;-;-:

yeah, i know. boring chap. but the next is going to come sooner and its gonna be action packed! woo, you better be there for it!


	8. Enemy Attacks

Okay, it's not as action packed as I planned but the next will (which I have ready and waiting) and chapter ten promises much. Please don't kill me for not updating. Now prepare yourselves for the worst chapter I've written so far. It's one of those 'I hate writing it but it has to be there or it won't make sense so read it and I'll update after like 3-4 reviews cause chapter nine is ready to be put up.' Wow, that was long.

:-;-:

_**Chapter Eight**_

Three days. Naruto had only been back in Konoha for three days and he was bored out of his _mind_. His blood-red eyes stared at the ceiling as he lay belly-up on his bed. The pink and orange dawning of the new day was just about to break over the horizon. Naruto could see this well from his window.

A sigh escaped his mouth. So _boring_. Sakura forbade him from visiting the hospital anymore. Before, if he hadn't been at the hospital, he was nowhere. With a groan, Naruto rolled off his bed and stood up. He mentally cursed his habit of waking up at dawn which he had not yet gotten out of. Also, from living without the luxuries of Konoha shops and stores for many months, Naruto had grown lean and with that, his appetite had decreased. So, strolling out of his apartment, Naruto left his kitchen untouched.

The surprised stares and crazed pointing had lessoned. Naruto now walked down the roads with people creeping ever closer and still, the persistent insults of grudge-bearing people stung the air. But it was much more apparent that there was more curiosity and less hate.

Past the market stalls and shops Naruto strolled until he saw three pairs of eyes staring from the darkness of a doorway. The three tiny figures whispered together and stared out in amazement at Naruto and his blood red eyes.

"That's the one," the tallest child promised his two companions.

"The one with the demon?" a small excited voice issued from the second tallest. Naruto knew it was no longer a secret.

The smallest child stepped from the safety and darkness of the store. It was a young girl, eyes as beautiful and brown as a baby rabbit's. She seemed just old enough to enter grade school.

Other villagers watched motionless, feeling rather helpless as the youngest, smallest child strode right up to Naruto, the first person to do such a thing since Naruto's return. A smile crept onto Naruto's face as he stopped walking. He stood still as the little girl circled him twice, looking him up and down for any signs. Then she nodded importantly, stopping to look him in the eyes. If there was one thing Naruto admired, it was courage. Though the girl was probably too young to understand the danger the other villagers tried to press onto the children that was the demon, you had to have courage to do what your older brother was too frightened to do!

"Nope!" She chirped. "Nothin' wrong with him. Naruto's seems nice to me." Her cheerful brown eyes looked into his red ones.

"Really, now do I?" Naruto replied with a grin, crouching down to eye level with her. His sharp canine teeth glinted in the morning light. The beginnings of a crowd was forming to witness what was to happen next. His hand raised and there a collective gasp. But Naruto did nothing but pat her head, straighten up again and walk away. He brushed shoulders with some of the gathered villagers but they did nothing. The true Naruto was now to be known to all.

The sun was positioned to show that it was a couple of hours before noon. The red-eyed demon boy looked up to let the warmth of it bathe his face. Soon he found his stomach growling, though it wasn't a horrible ordeal. Naruto was hardened to hunger, as well as pain. But he took a left towards the Ichiraku Ramen Bar to enjoy a meal.

:-;-:

It was the sixth day and _just _as boring as it was four days ago. Rumors were spreading through the village like wildfire. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were the talk of the town but mostly Naruto. A small fraction of the people had seen his act of friendliness. Only heaven above knows how much it was altered upon telling and retelling. Some believed that their previous prejudice had been wrong while others had concocted the strangest tales about our favorite Kyuubi-container. Some had gone so far as to say he was using some new attack he had created when he patted the girl's head.

Naruto huddled in the hospital chair with the hard back beside Hinata. Sakura had reluctantly allowed Naruto an hour of visiting time and he was determined to use every second of it. Hinata, still weak as ever, was glad to have the company.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata's voice seemed to be like wisps of smoke in the air, fragile and delicate, "The villagers haven't given you to much trouble, have they?" Naruto sighed and looked into her lavender eyes.

"Nothing I can't deal with, Hinata." He replied. This was the first time Hinata had said anything since he had arrived. She had been in and out of sleep for the past 55 minutes and the first thing she thought about once awake was Naruto.

There was a tapping at the door and Sakura let herself in. "Naruto, times up."

Naruto stared at Hinata, very unhappy to leave. He kissed her hand and walked away. Sakura watched as Hinata stared at the empty doorway where Naruto once stood. "It's for his own good." The pink-haired medic-nin assured her.

Unenthusiastic to face the streets again, Naruto strolled slowly down the road, sticking to one side to stay in the shade. The sun was past its zenith and slowly sinking into another world when Naruto knew there was someone near him. He glanced sideways without turning his head and recognized the white eyes and longer hair. It was Neji.

Naruto blinked at him and remembered talking to Kiba on the first day of his return. Maybe Naruto should apologize. But, just Naruto began to think of something to say, Neji spoke.

"It's been too long, Naruto, though I've heard rumors of what happened." Neji's voice, calm and smooth as usual, was obviously asking a question.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear." Naruto had heard them too.

It sounded like Naruto was being defensive to Neji. "I didn't, don't worry. I wanted the first-hand account but first, I feel a bit stiff today." Neji seemed to be introducing something, with a slight, fractionally small bit of awkwardness in his tone. "How about a mock battle?" Neji didn't have to know Naruto perfectly to know that he hated being stuck in a boring routine. Naruto could not refuse.

Naruto seemed happy to find that Neji wasn't upset. The once-blue eyes brightened. "Of course! Where at?" Naruto replied.

"I'll show you to this place I found. It's perfect." Neji looked up and veered left off a side path. The buildings here loomed particularly high. Neji stopped before one that seemed to be closed for the day. Jumping nimbly off the walls and platforms of the surrounding buildings, Neji and Naruto went to the top of the building, since the doors were locked. The roof, wide and flat with railing all around, did seem just the place for a battle to unfold.

Neji took a stance at one end and Naruto did the same at the other. "Don't aim to kill." Neji said simply before they began.

Naruto had to resist the urge to dip into the Kyuubi's power. Though his own abilities had not diminished from nonuse, he was sure Neji had improved in his absence.

There was an inevitable side step as they prepared to fight then a lightning fast charge. Naruto's hand went to a kunai in weapon pouch.

Neji had a plan. The capsule with the deadly disease was hidden in his hand, completely covered with his fingers in order to keep light from flashing off the surface. From what Neji had researched, either the bacteria would eventually kill Naruto itself or the people of Konoha would have to kill him. Naruto's life depended on how fast Neji could strike.

Almost immediately, Naruto realized Neji had definitely gotten better. Movements were faster, strikes were more powerful but Naruto was fast and strong, too. Then Neji fell into the Gentle Fist stance, his Byakugan already activated. Naruto recognized this and knew that it be best to stay at a distance

But, of course, for Neji's plan to come into action, the Sixty-four Palms needed Naruto to be in close range. That was easily taken care of. Neji darted forward, side to side, with Naruto tracking his movements by sight.

The roof, covered thinly in grit and sand, slid easily beneath their feet so getting a good footing was difficult. Dashing suddenly could result in loosing balance. But, both Neji and Naruto were trained ninja who were taught how to fight in any condition. Unfortunately, Naruto, who was so used to having the demon's chakra and claws to hold him in place slipped as he dashed sideways.

Neji didn't hesitate to use this to his advantage. As Naruto regained balance, Neji took his perfectly rooted stance and struck out twice, four times, eight times. Naruto knew he was in trouble now. _If only I could throw him off balance_, Naruto thought wistfully in the back of his head. Though Neji too was having difficulties getting all the hits to land since Naruto was known for his ability to dodge and weave about his enemy. Then there was sixteen strikes, thirty two strikes. Neji now slipped the capsule forward in his hand. One strike in the sixty four strikes was replaced with the needle injector of the capsule. This attack come forth, moving so fast it was blurred. Whether the strike connected or not decided Naruto's future.

It hit and went unnoticed in the rapid blows. The only hint of it was the tiny droplet of blood on Naruto's forearm.

Neji had used this attack many times and knew it well. When that one strike was changed from the thrust of the two finger tips to the half of an inch longer needle point, whether Neji knew it or not, the overall effect of this change had been greater than predicted. Every strike built of the strike before it so if one is off the ones following are off. Naruto wasn't sure what told him this, probably his naturally instincts in combat, but he knew that Neji's movements different in comparison to what it should have been.

Naruto darted forward. Neji hesitated. He also knew he was off. What now? Too late. Naruto had Neji pinned in a flash, kunai at the ready.

Neji was fine with this. His job was done and Naruto was infected. "Fine, you win! Now let me up!" Neji called up, unable to move. Naruto jumped up and lent Neji a hand but Neji had already gotten to his feet. He flashed Naruto a grin. "Just as I had figured! You skills haven't weakened at all!"

Naruto took a face of fake indignation. "Me? You thought a few years of solitude and wilderness would weaken _me_? I think I could have only gotten stronger. And now it's all come together. Sasuke's back and Hinata's recovering and that's just what needed to happen."

Neji listened, anger flaring up inside him. _It was your fault_, Neji spat at an imaginary Naruto inside his head. _And now you'll pay_. But Neji just let a warm smile on his face stay there as Naruto stretched and wriggled to get his body back to normal. The Sixty-four Palms attack would have left any average person in near paralyses and immense pain, but Naruto was anything but average.

The sun was setting fiery and red into the horizon when Neji said he had remembered something he had to do. Naruto had only gotten to the beginning of his long story. Naruto watched him leave, unaware of the bacteria that was starting to ravage his body then his stomach gave a loud grumble of protest and he laughed. Time for ramen!

:-;-:

that was stupid. someone please review so I know that _someone's _actually reading it and i'll put chapter nine up.


	9. Deadly Power

yay people still reading! i would have updated yesterday but the power went out and ta know computers don't work when the power's out. and u dont need to be so blunt the bad stuff in reviews ya know, authors have feelings too! yes i know that was the worst chap so far and if u've forgotten stuff, just go back and read again. i won't try to confuse u. but now chap 9 which is still kinda boring. 10 is very promising though. and let me explain the neji thing. he didn't just suddenly get a grudge, he had it gradually growing over the four and a half years of Naruto being gone. it's just when naruto came back he went into action. and lastly, sort of, thanx to all the readers and reviewers. it means a bunch to me! now finally, chap 9.

:-;-:

_**Chapter Nine**_

The sun was gone but the distant sky was still tinged pink and light purple as Naruto strolled briskly to the ramen bar. The buildings loomed up at his sides while people began to settle for sleep. Then Naruto stopped at the sound of someone's voice and the bark of an angry dog. He looked to find Kiba and Akamaru, who looked extremely agitated. Kiba had his hand on Akamaru's neck. Akamaru had his sharp teeth bared and pawed at the ground to get to Naruto as vicious growls sounded from his throat. Suddenly, unable to contain himself any longer, Akamaru gave loud and nearly ear-shattering barks made Naruto jump.

Kiba suddenly looked extremely worried. "Akamaru!" Kiba snapped and the huge dog fell back into a high-pitched whine. Kiba was incredibly attuned to Akamaru and instantly became suspicious of Naruto from Akamaru's reaction.

"Naruto, something's wrong," Kiba warned. He had merely been on his way home when Kiba and his companion had passed Naruto on the road and Akamaru freaked out.

"Wrong?" Naruto blinked questioningly. "With me?" Akamaru's hackles bristled as he confirmed this with a loud snarl. Of course, Akamaru knew what was wrong for it had nearly brought him to his own death. His acute senses could sense the disease ravaging Naruto's body. Like any good friend and loyal dog, Akamaru wanted to never bring any harm upon Kiba ever again.

Kiba led Akamaru closer cautiously and let him go, afraid that Akamaru may attack all-out. "Akamaru, what is it?" Kiba prodded. Though growling, Akamaru did nothing but circle Naruto and press his paw against his leg then sharply looked back at Kiba. A long, intense stare and a small series of yips made Kiba rigid. Akamaru had not directly referred to that horrible day years ago when Akamaru had gone mad but he got the message. Kiba stepped back and called Akamaru to his side.

"Naruto, get out of here. Now! The demon heals you, right? Then get out of Konoha, as far away as you possibly can. You'll know when you're better." Then he stopped, looking back and forth between the direction of his home and the opposite, which led to the hospital. Then he took off in a flash away from his house, off to explain the situation to Sakura, who he knew was an extremely skilled healer.

Naruto stood stunned and motionless for a moment until he felt a strange sensation pass down his arms, a rush of power. He looked at his hands and stared in disbelief. There were the claws tipping each of his fingers, sharp and deadly, glinting in the street lights and suddenly Naruto was back to another day where he fought a tough battle. Akamaru had been sick and had gone mad, destroying in a crazed frenzy, not stopping until nearly killing his closest companion. Was that what Kiba had been so terrified of? But how could have Naruto gotten it?

The demon-boy would take no chances. Hinata was now weak and injured in the hospital because of his brash actions. He paused consider his next move when he felt his canine teeth in his mouth, which had grown more pointed without him noticing and he decided upon leaving immediately. Leaping atop the nearest rooftop, Naruto used the houses like stepping stones to get to the closest gate out of Konoha as a furious energy welled within his chest, waiting for the right moment to escape.

At that moment, Kiba burst into Hinata's hospital room to find a shocking scene. Neji was standing at Hinata's bedside and she had her extremely pale hands wrapped around his throat. Sakura was recoiling as if she had been struck.

"How could you, Neji? You didn't even know the full story yet! Do you realize the danger you've put Naruto in!" Hinata berated him furiously but fell back, panting from the exertion of the energy in her half-dead arms. But Neji had come to the point of obsession.

"It was for you Hinata. Naruto nearly killed you and it's my duty to protect you. He betrayed us, all of us." Neji replied, cold and unmovable. Kiba stared in disbelief but the danger of Naruto's situation woke him from it.

"You caused this, Neji?" Kiba then asked. Sakura was also _pretty _mad. Now that one of her greatest friends of all time was back, he was going to die, all because of one person's disappointment and a fixable mistake!

"Were you even thinking about the havoc that the demon could wreak on Konoha!" Sakura shrieked. "You found all this out from those hidden files, didn't you? Where's the formula for the antidote? I know you would have taken it. Give it-" Her voice was cut off as Neji took a flying leap through the hospital window, which was closed. The shattered glass fell down two stories to the ground as the remaining, sharp fragments in the frame showed Neji's blood on their points.

Sakura immediately turned to the person who had burst into the room. "Kiba! Catch him before it's too late!" Kiba knew better then to take the wise medic-nin's words lightly and dashed out the window onto the nearest rooftop behind Akamaru, who was tracing the line of blood drops.

As Sakura turned to leave, she was stopped by Hinata, who was now entirely pale from terror. "Naruto will be ... killed by this disease?" she asked in a wavering voice.

The medic shook her head though her eyes were still grave. "I don't think so, and if we can administer the antidote before the bacteria brings his rage to a peak, we can save a lot of destruction. I have to contact Tsunade immediately." Sakura didn't look back as she dashed out of the hospital and to the Hokage's main office.

Kiba gasped as he continued his full sprint across the village as Akamaru led. It was difficult to track Neji, even though he was leaving a trail. The ninja went to ground level and found a figure standing shadowed in an alley against a wall. In this figure's hands was a slip of paper and Kiba met the pale, iris-less eyes staring from the darkness.

"No!" Kiba cried as he darted forward but the shreds of the paper were already being picked at by the breeze by the time the short distance was covered. Kiba's body shook with fury and his fist flew forward and knocked Neji off his feet. "You idiot! Do you realize what you have done?"

But Kiba knew there was no time to be angry over the destroyed formula now. He reversed his direction and headed toward Tsunade's building beneath the cliff that had the Hokage's faces carved into it. He didn't bother going up the stairs but went straight through the partially open window on the third floor.

"Hokage-sama! The formula -_pant_- Neji tore it up!" Kiba blurted out as he and Akamaru came in. Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura looked up. Tsunade looked very angry.

"There's no time to waste," the Hokage said instantly, "Shizune, tell them to lock the gates immediately! Sakura, Kiba, come with me. We must be prepared for the worst." Though Tsunade had not seen Naruto leave the village, she had known him well enough to figure out he would have left.

Naruto now moved at a moderate pace away from the Eastern Gate from which he had left and he was now sure he was losing his mind. He had left the village for some reason but all he could remember or feel now was a building rage in his whole body. His red eyes glinted with a bloodthirsty gleam and there was a constant stream of growling that came from him. Such anger and rage! He didn't understand why it was there but Naruto was soon quivering from the strength of it.

He was far from the now locked gate but he could return in a flash if he wanted to. Naruto had set out with a firm belief that he could keep this rage in check if he had the will but the bacteria was attacking his mind. Any reason he once had a grip on was either a ghost of a shadow of what it had been or completely gone now.

What to do now?

Naruto was rapidly falling to his old ways. His fingers were held rigid, ready to slash out. His teeth gnashed together, ready to bite through flesh and his crimson chakra, fox tail flared up. His only purpose now was to destroy. Naruto sped up on to a tree branch too quickly for the eye to catch and scented the wind. The nearest people around he confirmed: to the east. Konoha. Naruto's fogged mind instantly decided to go there. He now didn't mind or didn't realize he had just been there. He only knew that he must attack.

The red demon chakra now began to form a fox-shaped barrier around his body and a second, third, fourth, fifth tail appeared. The final form couldn't be far as he dashed back over the path he had just walked.

In Konoha, Tsunade stood before the gathered village, terror nearly sending them into a panic. Her commanding voice sounded above their heads. "Yes, it is confirmed that we are under the threat of the Kyuubi returning after the attack eighteen years ago. An unfortunate event has forced the demon's carrier to let a terrible power loose _against _his will. We must be prepared to defend ourselves. The ninja of our village have already been informed and the other villagers must retreat to the shelters as soon as possible! There is no time to waste!" Tsunade stood on a balcony in the administration building for a moment as the people split apart to grab the essential items from home and head to safety. Then, sure that all the people of her village knew what they had to do, Tsunade turned into the building to help her fellow shinobi.

Just outside the eastern gate, the form of what used to be Naruto stood in front of his last obstacle before he could wreak havoc as crimson seven tails waved. Only two more needed to come before the Kyuubi was back.

:-;-:

so, yeah, that's done. i hoping for chapter ten to get out soon if i try hard enough. it'll take 3-4 days if we're lucky and ... two weeks if we're not. i dont even have it planned yet.


	10. Demon

Merry christmahannukwanzakahwintersolstice to everybody :) Please enjoy the holidays and review the following uber sad chapter.

_**Chapter Ten**_

As Tsunade turned out of her office and into the stairwell, she was confronted with a surprising sight. There was Hinata, merely a couple days after being hit with the two possibly most powerful attacks at the same time, supporting herself on the stairs with some help from the railing. Her face was creased with determination through her pain.

Hinata's voice was notably stronger as she spoke. "Why wasn't Neji mentioned?" Tsunade was impressed by how rapidly Hinata's health had improved.

"Because of the trouble it would cause," Tsunade replied, offering a hand to the struggling jounin. The hokage had thought this through. She knew Naruto deserved justice and Neji was to blame but Neji was also a well-known and respected ninja among the people. "He's trusted by the people and disrupting that would cause questions and chaos and we just don't have that time to waste now. But after, I promise-"

"Naruto might not _be _here after!" Hinata said in an uncharacteristic hiss, wrenching her arm from the Hokage's grasp and walking on down, without using the rail. Miraculously, though Hinata was somewhat weakened, this expending of energy didn't slow her down. In fact, Hinata was becoming stronger. She would not be left from the fight.

The village was suddenly quiet, the stillness before the storm. There was nobody there. Suddenly a ear-shattering roar raked the air. The villagers felt it tremble through the ground in the shelters. There, in all his majesty, stood a massive beast. The fur shone dark red and the teeth gleamed menacingly. Nine tails waved, crushing the trees and houses. The eastern gate had been reduced to a pile of rubble. The ranks of ninja waited for a signal as they gathered amongst the buildings. Neither the Kyuubi nor the shinobi moved.

The Kyuubi had thought this through. He knew this bacteria that coursed through his blood more than the most skilled medics. If he left it unchecked, it would certainly drain Naruto of the energy to live and would die. Yes, the Kyuubi could wreak havoc for the moment but he would soon have to recede into his container to prevent him from dying.

Some of the ninja had been so traumatized upon the Kyuubi's last visit, that they had just snapped and tore away, a few screaming. The ones with sense went towards the shelter. The rest either hid, or ran.

Chaos ensued. No signal was needed for the shinobi who attacked in mass. The slash of a forepaw destroyed the entire first rank. Some returned to their feet. Some didn't. The buildings and the forest were being demolished with great rumbling and crashing.

Amidst the buildings and homes, Neji was now, of course protecting his village. A vengeful gleam shone in his eyes with the knowledge of Naruto's defeat. Suddenly one of the Kyuubi's massive, powerful tails slammed into the ground, flattening a house one away from the young man. The initial shockwave shattered the windows, sending glass flying. A shard sliced Neji's cheek causing him to flinch back. His face creased into a snarl and he seemed like he was going to spit some offensive term, but the following, more powerful shockwaves from the Kyuubi's tail collapsed the house in the opposite direction from the tail, which silenced Neji. Forever.

At the edge of the horrific scene, Tsunade was anxious to join the fight and do something effective but now she had three things to really worry. First of all, no matter what happened, Naruto was still somewhere in that monster so she simply couldn't kill the Kyuubi. Secondly, the Kyuubi was strong, very strong and lusting for revenge. And lastly, Hinata would not back down. Once again, the burst of energy was wearing off but Hinata refused to go to safety.

The Kyuubi pressed forward and the ninja were horrified to find too many had fallen to stop him. The demon watched this with a vicious grin then thrashed his tails. A huge radius of buildings in all directions were flattened. In one of these houses, a faulty light had been neglected to be turned off. Due to days of sunshine and clear skies and the area's warm climate, the land had become parched. A fire sprang eagerly from the sparks and laced out across the rubble and dust, eating up wood and cloth.

In a few minutes, a raging wildfire lapped the sky, stories high. It stretched behind the Kyuubi who showed no fear, only infinite evil in his gleaming eyes. The Kyuubi had stopped attacking. He seemed to know that there was no more fight in these ninja. He sneered scornfully but took a quick check on the status of his container. His eyes blinked in surprise. Naruto's condition had plummeted.

In long, deep, dark void, Naruto seemed to fall. He was unable to tell if he was in a dream state or not. His eyelids were heavy and a black darker then the darkness around him was inviting him into a tempting sleep that had no end. Naruto couldn't quite remember how he had gotten into this place, but like a wounded, sick person stranded alone in the wilderness, he found one delusional belief that he knew if he clung to it, he would live. This one belief was that if he didn't fall asleep and kept listening to the silence around him, _someone _would call him back into reality, no matter how painful it was.

In the gutted and burning village of Konoha, the Kyuubi glared down on the losers, the defeated, the beaten ninja. Their despair met his ears, either angry, pleading or simply wails of grief and sadness. The Kyuubi was pleased. His jaws split into a howl of violent joy. The ones who had captured him were devastated and all that was left was to destroy the leader.

His eyes glanced over remnants of the Konoha forces. The Kyuubi had stared undetected out of Naruto's eyes as the boy had gone through everyday life. There wasn't much else to do. But now the Kyuubi knew who led the ninja. The blonde-haired woman with a fiery temper. The Kyuubi's sharp eyes drilled into the night until... Yes! There beside his container's mate was the Hokage, nearly half of the village away.

The fox creature streaked forward, his stride simply immense. Tsunade tensed, realizing in horror the intelligence of the Kyuubi. The leader realized that it knew who she was and was a prime target to destroy the village more so. Then suddenly, Tsunade was no longer aware of the presence of Hinata at her side.

Hinata dove down the building she had been perched on. _No_, she thought furiously, _Naruto will not be a murderer!_ Like always, Hinata was a quick thinker. She skidded neatly to a lower speed, then darted through the buildings, weaving a path amongst rubble and fire. The fire blazed upwards and spread more so then it already was. The heat itself was powerful enough to blow a grown manbackwards, the fire hot enough to disfigure cooled metal. But Hinata would not be deterred. She knew Naruto was in there somewhere, if only she knew how to call out to him.

In the black void that Naruto drifted sluggishly in, he felt of physical pulse that sent his body trembling. He was feeling the Kyuubi's fear.

Everyone stared like when the child had stood before Naruto, at Hinata before the demon. She had come to a halt and they faced off. If any could hear above the roaring flames, they'd hear Hinata's panting for breath and nothing else. The fate of Konoha teetered precariously.

Suddenly Kyuubi reared back, howling in agony as Hinata's voice spoke out weakly for Naruto. The nine tails swung violently and sent up great swirling winds that thrust the shinobi off the tops of buildings. The wind covered most of Konoha and stretched into the trees. Such a wave of dust, debris and ash was thrown up that no one could see if the Kyuubi had murdered Hinata. But what was obvious was that extremely powerful winds had done the opposite of what a breeze would do, which would have fed the fire. The great sweeping gusts had demolished and extinguished the hungry flames.

Every ninja able to move, injured or not, dragged their exhausted forms closer to see what had happened.

Hinata was crumpled on the ground, her coat wrapped around a trembling form in her arms. The Kyuubi's burning chakra had singed the woman's clothes but Naruto had burns stretched across lengths of his flesh and the cloth that had covered him before were burned to ashes that littered the ground. Tears streamed down their faces, Naruto's head cradled in her arms against her chest.

"It's over, Naruto," Hinata sobbed. "It's all over."


	11. Epilogue

Yes, this is it. The short epilogue I've written for Kyuubi tale. I kind of left it to a sequel but I doubt I'll ever write one. Well, thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

:-;-:

**Epilogue**

Naruto's body had been pushed passed the limit by achieving the Kyuubi's form and there had been many touch and go moments for several days afterwards. Meanwhile, the village had been rebuilt slowly but surely to its former glory as the stories and rumors had flown.

But even after being somewhat lit on fire on the inside, Naruto had recovered quite well, with some help from the Kyuubi, of course. Everyone was astonished to see him and his blood red eyes among villagers, carrying wood planks or carefully aiming a hammer while holding extra nails in his mouth. It wasn't just because most of the Konoha citizens were frightened of him, but because he was up on his feet after almost dying a week or so before. Naruto ended up healing before Hinata.

Months passed, wounds healed and lost ones were mourned. Naruto and Hinata became the deadly duo of Konoha. They went on the hardest missions and came back alive one way or another. The love-struck pair were legendary.

New Year's was a time of celebration in Konoha and the missions that weren't absolute emergencies were left off until the next day. Naruto, Hinata and their circle of good friends were actually in the Uchiha mansion, partying. It wasn't just New Year's to them. It was the anniversary of Naruto's and Sasuke's return and that was reason to celebrate.

Several certain drinks were about along with favorite traditional foods in the mansion. Over the mountains, fireworks were being set off and the friends had gathered to watch, many of them in pairs.

Naruto was jumping, spinning and causing general chaos around the posts of the veranda that bordered the house with his quite potent drink sloshing in its cup. Naruto wasn't one to let his senses be dulled in such a careless way but this was a special time. The others, Sakura, who could only stay for a short while especially, would have normally been chiding him and getting angry at his antics but they were all in a festive mood. Even cool Sasuke warmed a bit.

The demon boy had just performed a flying leap off the roof, hit the ground with a back hand spring and did several aerial flips for his audience when Hinata emerged from the doorway clad in a lovely but casual outfit for the occasion with Sakura smiling at her side.

"Er, Naruto, I have to tell you something," she called to him, blushing.

He looked at her with pure love and cart-wheeled to her side. "Anything for you, Hinata," Naruto said, grinning and taking another sip before setting his drink down. Hinata could tell that wasn't his first cup by the dazed look on his face. Hinata's blush suddenly grew as she bent down to whisper in his ear.

Naruto made a choking sound and his drink sprayed from his mouth. His face went sort of pale as his friends looked at him strangely, a tad worried. The buzz from his drink dissolved into nothingness. He wiped his sleeve across his mouth hurriedly, blinking in surprise. There was a sort of disbelieving half-smile on his face as he held Hinata's arms and looked her straight in the eye. The demon boy cried out with a tone somewhere between panic and delight,

"_You're_ **_WHAT_**?"

-:-; **THE END **;-:-

Haha, i wonder what 'what' could possibly be? ... uh, most of you should be able to assume it. I know this is a little happy compared to the last chap but i didn't want it to be too down. Thanks for reading my fanfic!


End file.
